You Don't Know, But You Should Be Mine
by Twinstar1
Summary: What happens when Sora is told he has to move and leave his friends? How will his closest friend, Riku take him leaving? Yaoi S&R! Chapter 10 up! Guess what...I'm finally working on the next chapter! Thanks for the votes! It'll be up ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, although I wish I did (or at least Riku anyway).  
  
This story is pretty much based upon a couple of songs I have. The story line isn't exactly but the whole feel and thoughts of the characters are. The two songs are; 98 Degrees' songs, "You Don't Know" and "You Should Be Mine." You can see where I got the name for the story. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and considering, I never actually played the game myself. I've mainly just watched my step brother play it,(well I just started it not long ago, but I'm not that far yet) I figured I know the personalities of the characters well enough. So, please enjoy and R&R please. I can use any input you may have. ^.~ P.S. The rating might change later. I still haven't decided the type of content this story will have yet.  
  
You Don't Know, But You Should Be Mine- A Sora and Riku Story  
  
"Sora. Sora! Wake up!" Came a voice from the other end of the room. The eyes on the young teen opened but not for long. The woman placed her hands on her hip and sighed. "How am I ever going to get you to wake up on your own?" She walked up to the bed and leaned over to reach the window. She opened the blinds to let the bright sunlight hit the boy's eyes, causing him to pull the covers over his face. "I give up." She said, leaving the room.  
  
The boy tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. He finally pulled the covers off of him and opened his eyes. He gave a big yawn and stretched. He groaned a bit but then pulled himself up into a sitting position. He lifted his hand to brush away some of his brunette hair from his eyes and sighed. He thought to himself, 'why do I have to go to school? I hate getting up so early in the morning.' He gave up on his daily, mental argument and got out of bed. He lazily walked over to his closet and poundered on what to wear. He was so tired that he just grabbed whatever he could and left the room. He turned the corner and into the bathroom. He turned on the lights and closed his eyes in reaction to the brightness. He then dropped his clothes on the floor and turned on the water to the shower. He started taking off his pj's and stepped into the tub. (hmmmmm...Sora..all wet and naked 0_0 =b) He closed his eyes again and let the water run down his face. He tried to think of what was going on at school, but drew a blank. He just shugged it off and continued cleaning himself.  
  
After about 30 minutes or so, Sora went downstairs. He sniffed the air to smell the delicious scent of bacon and eggs in the morning. He ran to the table and started drooling. His mom giggled a bit but was the least bit surprised. It was always the routine in the morning. After he was done eating, he grabbed his backpack and ran towards the door. He quickly put on his shoes and put on his coat (it was a light, black and gray coat). He then said his goodbyes and flew out the door. This was one of his favourite parts of the day because it was when him and his friends would get together to wait for the bus.  
  
When he got to the corner, he turned around to find Tidus and Kairi walking up to him. He smiled when the two waved to him. Tidus was a young teen with blond hair. Kairi on the other hand, was about the same age but with red hair and was the more, calm and intelligent out of the three. Sora was always happy to see his friends but especially when he got to see his best friend. There was one more person they were waiting for and he usually showed up about five minutes later than the others.  
  
Just as Sora thought of him, his best friend, Riku appeared. Kairi and Tidus waved to him as he walked up the sidewalk. Riku smiled back and stopped as soon as he was beside them. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Riku." Sora said. He was about to start a conversation when the bus pulled up. The doors opened and they all got on. Sora sat beside Riku, and Kairi sat beside Tidus. They would sit in the same seats that they first sat in at the beginning of the year. Kairi placed her binder on her lap and opened it up. She turned around in her seat and looked at Sora and Riku.  
  
"Did you guys study for the test?"  
  
"Sure did." Said Riku but he soon had a concerned look on his face when he looked at Sora. Sora didn't look over at him but instead hid his face in his arms. "You forgot again, didn't you Sora?" He didn't speak but a loud, muffled groan came from him.  
  
"You should really stop doing this to yourself, Sora. You should study for your tests, especially the ones for Math." Kairi said with a serious but disappointed look on her face.  
  
"I...didn't mean to forget, I just...did."  
  
Tidus joined in and laughed, "Oh, come on. You can't just forget something like a test. Do you want to stay in grade 11 your whole life?"  
  
Sora blushed but felt ashamed of himself. He knew Tidus was right, but Tidus didn't understand what was going on with Sora. No one could. Sora was kind of going through a crisis, well, kind of. He was just to afraid of letting anyone know, but it was even harder for him to even think about it.  
  
Sora, at the time, was trying not to let it get to him, in fear of the others questioning it. He wasn't 100% sure if it was going to happen, but his mother had told him, that there was a possibility of them moving. He didn't want to tell the others until he was really sure. He was most afraid of telling Riku. They have been best friends since they were really little, and he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Sora.....um...never mind." Riku said as he looked out the window and noticed that they just arrived at the school. Sora was puzzled but decided to leave it for later.  
  
As they walked off the bus, Kairi tried to cheer up Sora. She tried making jokes and everything but it didn't really work. Sora pretended he was fine so they would leave him alone about it, but Riku knew better. They finally got to the hall where all the lockers were. Kairi and Tidus left Riku and Sora, so they could go to their lockers. Riku was still concerned about Sora but didn't say much about it for a while.  
  
Later on, at lunch time, Kairi and Tidus were in the lunchroom waiting for the others. Kairi kept looking towards the entrance only to find someone else heading towards them. "Oh, hi Cloud."  
  
"Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Not much." Tidus replied. "We're just waiting for Sora and Riku to show up."  
  
"Oh, I saw them in the hall but it looked like they were talking about something serious."  
  
"Well, then I guess that explains why they're not here yet. We'll just let them talk then." Kairi said, wondering what it could possibly be that they were talking about for so long.  
  
Meanwhile in the hall, "Sora, please tell me what's bugging you. I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know, it's just...I'm not sure what to tell you right now."  
  
Riku was surprised. Sora would never hide anything from him before, so why now? He knew something was up that morning and had been trying to get Sora to tell him. "Sora, come on. I tell you everything, so why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you, or the others."  
  
"How could you possibly hurt us? If anything, you are by not telling us."  
  
Sora knew he was right. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I might...have to move."  
  
Riku was shocked. He didn't want to here that but he knew he would find out sooner or later. He sighed and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I can see why you didn't want to tell us, but thank you.  
  
Sora felt a bit better, knowing that Riku wasn't mad at him. He felt more relaxed now, and suggested that they go to the lunchroom to see the others. When they got there, they saw Cloud talking to Kairi and Tidus. They were kind of surprised. Cloud usually would hang out with his other friends, but then remembered that there was a trip that day, and Cloud was not in the same classes as they were. Riku smiled and sat down beside Tidus who was sitting across from Kairi and Cloud. Sora then sat beside Riku.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it goin?"  
  
"Ok, I guess." Sora said, thinking about his earlier problem.  
  
"How did the test go?"  
  
"Ummm...I don't know how I did, but I don't think it's that good." Sora said, ashamed of himself.  
  
"It's ok Sora." Kairi said. She had taken the same test and thought she did pretty bad too. "Just make sure you study for the next one."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, I will for sure."  
  
Tidus looked over at Sora and Riku and just had to ask, "So, what were you guys talking about in the hall for so long?"  
  
Riku looked at Tidus but then turned to Sora. He didn't know if Sora wanted to tell them yet so he decided to keep quiet.  
  
"Umm..." Sora started to say. "Well, I told Riku something..." He was now nervous and was almost not going to tell them, but he realized that he should. "My mom told me last night, that we might have to move."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
So, how was it? I decided that it was best to end the chapter there. Hopefully I'll be able to actually finish this story. I have a couple others but I'm kind of stuck on them right now.  
  
Please R&R!!!!!!! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Well Kept

Chapter 2: A Secret Well Kept  
  
After Sora told his friends what he told Riku, they were shocked. They never thought of the possibilty of Sora ever leaving the island. Kairi was almost to the point of crying but stayed strong. Tidus was disappointed too but hid it well. Sora looked down at his lunch and didn't say a word. Riku looked at him and put his hand on Sora's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be ok, Sora. Like you said, you might be moving. It's not for sure yet."  
  
Sora looked over at him and forced a smile onto his face. He knew that Riku was just trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't going to work. Sora knew too well that it was very possible because of the way his mom would talk about it. She seemed so excited about it and even picked out the house they would move to. It was not looking good for him, but he just couldn't tell them that yet. He wanted the rest of the day to be happy and wanted them to forget about it. Thankfully, Cloud helped him out with that.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to go to the mall after school with me?"  
  
Kairi didn't even need to think about it for a second. She loved going to the mall and would take any chance she got, to go. Tidus agreed to go too. Riku decided to spend the rest of the day with Sora, to keep him company. Sora would have gone if it weren't for him having homework. Cloud understood and went back to eating the rest of his lunch. Not too long after, the bell rang and they were off to class.  
  
Later on that day, on the way back to Sora's house, Riku was listening to his CD player on the bus. He was listening to his 98 Degrees's CD he had. He didn't know why, but he really liked them. At the time he was listening to the song, "You Should Be Mine" and was kind of moving to the beat. Sora just ignored it as he read a book. Riku suddenly stopped when he heard a certain part of the song. His heart started racing as he repeated the part of the song over and over.  
  
"And I know just what you're going through  
  
You're never sure just who-  
  
-Who might be hurting you  
  
But let me be the one to hold you tight  
  
Make everything alright  
  
Cuz you, you should be mine tonight"  
  
It made him think about what was going on with Sora. He felt so bad that his best friend might be leaving him. Those lyrics from the song were so strong to him, that the whole bus ride, he just repeat that part again and again. Sora didn't notice and had no clue what was going on in Riku's mind. Riku looked over at Sora and thought to himself, 'if only he knew'.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the bus stopped at the corner where it picks up Sora and Riku. They got off the bus and started headed towards Sora place. Sora looked at Riku and was surprised to see that Riku was blushing abit. He was curious but soon forgot about it as they got to his house.  
  
Sora unlocked the door and noticed that his mom was not home. "She must be working a bit later today."  
  
Riku didn't say a word, in fear of saying what he really had on his mind. Sora took his shoes off and went to his room. Riku followed close behind. As soon as Sora reached his room, he jumped onto his bed and laid down with his arms behind his head. Riku tried to hide him blushing but wasn't very good at it.  
  
"What's up Riku?"  
  
Riku snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Nothing, just thinking that's all."  
  
"Oh, ok." Sora said in his cute little way.  
  
Riku looked around Sora's room and suddenly felt a bit disappointed again. He was picturing the room empty and without Sora. Sora noticed it and sat up on the bed.  
  
"Riku, something is bugging you. Please tell me."  
  
Riku sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. "I...just...don't want you to go."  
  
Sora sat back abit. "But Riku, even you told me earlier that it's not for sure yet and to not be upset about it."  
  
Riku closed his eyes. "I know, but the more I think about it, the more it gets to me." He looked over at Sora and saw a sad looked on his face. He knew Sora was really upset and wanted to cheer him up somehow. Then suddenly, he thought of the song. He looked into Sora's eyes and jumped towards him. He wrapped his arms around him, "I don't like when you're upset. Please don't be. It'll be ok."  
  
Sora was so surprised. He was not expecting anything like that. After a moment, he started to calm down and hugged his friend back. After they broke the hug, Sora just had to ask. "What was that all about?"  
  
Riku blushed, big time. "Um...I don't really know but it felt like the thing to do. I wanted to make you feel better, I guess."  
  
Sora thought it was a good enough reason and thanked Riku.  
  
Later on, Sora's mom arrived and and made the boys some food. After they were done, Riku went home. It was 10pm when he got home and felt really tired. He said hi to his mom, and went upstairs. He got changed and took out his clothes for the morning. He turned out the lights and crawled into bed. He tried to get to sleep but couldn't. He wouldn't stop thinking about the song, and Sora. 'I just wish I knew exactly what was going on with me. I'm so confused. One minute things are fine, but then Sora comes into my mind and I start acting stupid. I can't be falling for my best friend. There are just too many things wrong with that. One, he's a guy, two, he's my best friend and it just wouldn't be right and three, he probably wouldn't ever feel that way about me anyway.' His mental battle went on until he finally fell asleep.  
  
Over the night, Riku had a dream. He pictured himself at Sora's house, helping him pack his stuff and putting things in boxes. Then he started to get upset and even began to tear up abit. Sora looked at him and came up beside him. Riku was sitting on the floor with his hands covering his face. Sora knelt down and place both hands on Riku's shoulders. He took one hand off and placed it under Riku's chin. He brought his face up to look at him and began to speak. "Riku, everything will be ok. I may be moving far away, but I'll always be with you..." He moved his hand and pointed at Riku's chest. "In here. You'll always be in my heart, and I know I'll be in your's" Sora then moved in closer and had his face so close to Riku's face that he could feel his breath. They were about to make contact when....  
  
RING, RING! Riku's alarm went off, signaling it was 7am. He opened his eyes slowly and cursed at the clock. He was having such a good dream and it showed (0_0 =b). Riku sat up and continued to think about the dream. He didn't know what to do. He thought to himself whether it was a just a dream, or if it was telling him something. Riku got out of bed, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom for his daily shower.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So...? I know the chapters might be a bit short, but oh well. I'll try and write more chapters soon.  
  
Please tell me what you thought. R&R PLEASE!!!!  
  
^.~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Habits and Close Calls Pa...

Chapter 3: Bad Habits and Close Calls-Part 1  
  
That Friday, Sora and Riku's art teacher, assigned the class some projects. Of course Sora and Riku were paired up and figured out what project they were going to do. They chose to do the project that involved going outside and choosing a place. They had to pick a spot, and draw what they saw. After school that day, they decided to get started on it right away. Sora was excited about it while Riku was just excited about spending more time with Sora.  
  
They started walking until they found the perfect spot; right by the waterfall. Sora ran up to the stonewall that outlined the pond and sat down on the edge. He placed his bag beside him and started taking out his supplies. Riku on the other hand, slowly walked towards Sora. He then paused at the site before him. He continued staring at Sora who was almost beside the falls and had started working on his drawing. Riku didn't know what was going on in his head but he suddenly felt the erge to draw that scene. He sat down and started getting his supplies out too.  
  
Sora didn't really notice what Riku was doing but did wonder why he was sitting so far from him. He just shrugged it off and continued to focus on his own work. He first lightly sketched the outlines of the falls and the pond below it. He then went over the lines again with a darker pencil. Then he worked on the little details like the plants and vines that hung over the edge of the wall on the other side of the pond. He was very quick with his work and was very focused.  
  
Riku was focused but on something different. He followed a similar pattern as Sora did with his art except for the things in the drawing. Riku made sure that all the details on Sora, were perfect. He spent most of his time on drawing him. Once in awhile, if Sora would have looked at Riku, he would have seen him blushing sometimes. Riku was just drawing Sora, sitting down in the picture but he was drawing him differently in his mind.  
  
The two were so focused that they didn't even hear footsteps coming towards them. It was Kairi and Selphie (she's a girl with shoulder-length brown hair that curled at the ends and who can be hyper at times.) They were on their way to Kairi house and noticed the two boys there. They thought it was odd to find them sitting so far apart and most of all, seeing Riku actually drawing. Selphie sneeked up behind Riku and tried to scare him, but it didn't work. He was too into his drawing. Then he realized she was there and immediatly tried to hide the drawing under his arms.  
  
"Awww...why can't I see it? Don't be mean." Selphie cried playfully at Riku.  
  
"No, I...uh...I'm not done."  
  
"So? I still want to see it."  
  
"I'd rather you not see it. I'm not liking the way it's turning out." Riku lied.  
  
"That's bull! If it was that bad, then why hide it?"  
  
"Because...I just....I just don't want to show you."  
  
"Oh, come on. You are so pathetic. It's just a drawing. Or maybe it's not just a drawing, to you anyway."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Selphie had a big smirk on her face. "Maybe you drew something that you really like, and you don't want anyone to know."  
  
Riku blushed but tried to hide it. He knew she was right but didn't want her to know that. "No, I'm just really bad at art, okay?"  
  
Kairi had stayed out of the conversation but decided to step in. "I don't think you're bad at art. I think you're pretty good. Maybe almost as good as Sora." That sure caught his attention. Riku then looked at Kairi and Selphie and finally gave up.  
  
"Here." He said as he handed Kairi the drawing. She looked at it and smiled. She really liked it and thought Riku did a good job on it. She just couldn't figure out what Riku was trying to hide though.  
  
"This is really good. You've gotten better from the last drawing I seen you make." Riku blushed at her comment. "I really mean that too. Have you shown Sora yet?"  
  
"Ummm...not yet."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Ummm, he's been busy and I wanted to leave him alone and..."  
  
"Stop making excuses, Riku. I think he should see this."  
  
"Wait...no...I..."  
  
"What's wrong Riku? You don't want him to see that you've been drawing him? Oh, wait a minute! I think I figured it out." Riku felt very nervous as Selphie leaned in towards him. "You like Sora, don't you?" His heart started racing as he thought about it. He didn't like to lie but he just had to.  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Oh, just wandering. It sure seems like you do."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you were drawing him. Second, you seemed to blush whenever we mentioned him. Third, you didn't want him to see the drawing meanwhile you guys share everything with each other. Do I have to keep going?"  
  
"No! No...just stop it. You are wrong. I just didn't want to show Sora my drawing until I was done. That's all."  
  
Selphie didn't believe him but decided to go check on Sora and Kairi. Riku sighed and covered his face with his hand. 'Man, that was close. I thought she had really figured it out. Well, then again, how could she, if even I haven't yet.' He thought to himself before getting up. He started heading towards Sora and the others, in hopes that Sora wouldn't think that same thing Selphie did.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Well? That was close for Riku. Will Sora think the same thing when he sees Riku's drawing? Read to find out. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Please R&R!!! ^.~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Habits and Close Calls Pa...

Chapter 4: Bad Habits and Close Calls-Part 2  
  
Riku nervously watched as the girls showed Sora the picture. He heart was beating so fast it was ready to jump out. He studied Sora's face as his expression changed. Riku only felt calm after he heard Sora speak.  
  
"Wow, Riku. This is really good. You are getting better everytime."  
  
"Uhh...thanks." Riku replied as he blushed. The girls giggled abit but only he noticed.  
  
"Anyway guys, we have to get goin'. See you boys later." Selphie said as she started walking away and waving. Kairi followed close behind her.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Ya, Sora?  
  
"Maybe we should get goin' too. It's going to be getting dark soon. You want to come over to my house for a bit?"  
  
"Sure." Again he blushed but this time he started to daydream abit too. He only snapped out of it when Sora waved his hand really close to his face.  
  
"Come on already."  
  
Riku quickly ran to the spot where he had been drawing and packed all of his things. He looked over to find that Sora had already started walking away. He swung his bag over his shoulder and ran after him. As he was running, he didn't notice that Sora had slowed down almost to a stop. By the time Riku reacted it was too late. He slammed right into Sora. Sora was face down in the sand with Riku on his back. All of the things that were in his bag, were now laying all over the ground. Riku got up and let Sora have some room to breathe. Riku felt so bad and was worried that Sora was mad at him. The next thing he knew, he heard laughter. Even after an attack like that, Sora couldn't help but laugh. He just couldn't stay mad at Riku no matter what he did, and that made Riku relieved.  
  
Riku looked down at Sora and held out his hand. Sora did his little trademark smile and gladly took his hand. Sora didn't catch it, but Riku was blushing, big time. Riku watched Sora's every move, but forgot to notice that he was still holding his hand once Sora was up. Again, Sora was oblivious to Riku's reaction. Riku then stopped blushing and decided to get going.  
  
Once they got to Sora's place, they noticed that his mom wasn't home yet. They didn't care much though but figured it was ok becuase then they knew that his mother wouldn't bug them to turn down their music. When inside, they took off their shoes and went upstairs. They turned to the left and entered Sora's room. Riku had been in there before, many times but enjoyed it everytime. His room was small but was inviting. His bed was against one of the walls and his window was just above it. He had toys hanging from his ceiling and a desk beside his bed. The room reflected the kind of person Sora was; kind, sweet, caring, playful...etc. and that's what Riku loved about it so much.  
  
Sora placed his bag on the floor next to his bed and walked over to his CD player. He turned it on and started to surf through the stations. When he found one he liked, he walked over to his bed and layed down on it. Riku decided to sit in the chair that was by the desk. Sora was kind of confused though. Normally Riku would sit next to him on the bed, but figured that Riku wanted to sit closer to the CD player.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Riku.  
  
Sora leaned over his bed and reached into his bag. He took out his picture and his supplies. "Well, I was first going to finish colouring my picture and then go from there. I don't really know what we can do after that. I just want to get this done before I forget about it."  
  
"Good idea. I think I'll work on mine too."  
  
"Oh, ok. I really like how your's is turning out. But I do have one question though." Riku tensed up, just thinking of all the question that Sora could ask him. "Why did you draw me in it?"  
  
Riku knew that question would be asked sooner or later. "Well...you are my best friend and it just looked like the perfect place. I really like that waterfall and I thought it was the best place to draw it from. Plus, you just happen to be in that spot."  
  
"Oh." Sora replied but he didn't really believe Riku for some reason. It might have been because of how fast Riku said all that, or how bad he was trying to hide his face. "Riku..." Riku looked up only to find that Sora was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing him. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me."  
  
Riku was shocked. He was not expecting that. "What are you talking about? Of course I know that. Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Well, no real reason, but I was just wondering why you keep trying to hide your face when you look at me sometimes."  
  
"Oh, I'm not trying to hide it. I just...I was just looking at my drawing. That's all." He looked at Sora to see what his reaction was.  
  
"Oh, ok." Sora said as he smiled and returned back to working on his picture. Riku gave a quiet sigh and began working on his picture.  
  
An hour later, Sora's mom got home. When she got in the door, noticed Riku shoes with the rest of them. She walked up the stairs and called to Sora. He yelled back at her, telling her that Riku was there and that they were upstairs. His mother then went in the kitchen and made the boys a snack. She took it up to them and noticed that they were working on their homework and didn't want to bother them too much.  
  
"Oh, I see you guys are doing your homework. I have an idea. Why doesn't Riku stay over tonight? It would give you guys some more time to work on your assignments and be able to spend more time with each other."  
  
"Sounds good mom. What about you Riku?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."  
  
"Alright, so you should call your mom now since it's about 8pm now."  
  
"Okay." Riku said as he got out of the chair and started walking towards the phone out in the hallway.  
  
After he was done calling, he told Sora and his mom that it was alright. Sora's mom left them alone and soon went to bed, since she had to get up early in the morning. At about 10:30, they decided to go to bed. They both had their turns in the bathroom to get changed and were trying to decided who was going to sleep where.  
  
"Riku, you are my guest and I think you should have the bed."  
  
"Well, I don't want to. It's your bed and you should be the one to sleep in it."  
  
"Oh, come on. I get to sleep in it everynight. One night is not going to kill me." Sora gave a sigh and started to think of something else. "Well...then maybe we could just share it tonight. It is big enough for the two of us."  
  
Riku was speechless. He had drempt of being able to share a bed with Sora but never thought he'd have the opportunity. "I...I.. can't. I don't think we'd be able to fit on there."  
  
"Oh, trust me. I think there is enough room. I would know after all. Come on, what's the big deal?"  
  
Riku felt trapped. He didn't want to say no to Sora but he didn't want Sora to find out that he wanted to share the bed so badly. "I guess we could. But if I find that I can't sleep, then I get the floor."  
  
"Okay, it's agreed then."  
  
Sora got in the bed first and moved all the way over towards the wall. He then looked at Riku and waited for him to move. Riku was frozen. He couldn't help but feel very nervous. He finally walked over to the bed and looked down at it.  
  
"Come on already. I do want to get to sleep sometime tonight." Sora giggled.  
  
"Okay, okay." Riku said as he started to crawl into the bed. He tried his best to stay on his side and leave enough room for the both of them. Riku then stretched out his arm towards the desk on turned the lamp off. Sora turned over and faced the window. He tried to fall asleep but was kept awake by Riku moving and sighing. Sora didn't know what was bugging Riku so much, but Riku was trying to hide something that was happening to him. He was feeling a little uncomfortable but at the same time, too comfortable. His body was reacting to the closeness to Sora and he didn't want anything to happen. Sora turned over and looked at Riku (luckily it was dark enough that he wouldn't have noticed the bump in Riku's boxers.)  
  
"What's bugging you?"  
  
"I...uh..I'm not use to sharing a bed with someone. I can't sleep. I think I'll just sleep on the floor."  
  
"Oh, okay. I guess then we'll both get some sleep. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Riku said as he got out of the bed and place the extra blanket and pillow on the floor. He layed down and finally calmed down a bit. 'Man that was too close. I want him to know how I feel, but not like that. Oh well, maybe someday I'll be able to tell him, maybe.' After a couple of thoughts to himself, he finally fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
So...how was it? I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been very busy and I've been trying to figure out what should happen next. I'll try to get another chapter out ASAP.  
  
Anyway, please R&R!!!! ^.~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Bad News

Chapter 5: Bad News  
  
The next couple of weeks went as they normally would. The only things that had changed were that Selphie and Tidus were now going out (everyone knew they would eventually), Kairi was now in a play, and Riku and Sora both got an "A" on their art projects. But all that was about to change even more. One Friday morning, Riku, Sora, Tidus, and Kairi met at their bus stop as usual. Kairi and Tidus were talking and didn't notice the worried look on Sora's face. Riku on the other hand, did. He walked up to him and made sure that the others didn't notice anything.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Whispered Riku.  
  
"Ummm...oh nothing." Sora said with a forced smile on his face. Riku didn't believe for a second but then the bus arrived and the conversation stopped. Riku figured it would be better to talk to him about it later.  
  
All morning and all afternoon, Riku was worried about what Sora was hiding. After achool, Riku invited Sora over to his house so they could tlak. Riku just told him that he invited him to cheer him up, not to really talk about it. He didn't want Sora to feel any more worried than he already was. As they got on the bus, Riku noticed that Tidus was not with them. He figured he was going over to Selphie's house and didn't bother to say anything about it. It did kind of bug him though. It wasn't the fact that his friend was spending alot of time with his new girlfriend, it was the fact that he wasn't going out with anyone. At times he felt alone when he would think about it, but he never showed it, or tried not to. It was getting harder and harder for him to continue trying to hide his feelings for Sora though. He wanted to tell him so badly but was afraid of what Sora would say/think about it.  
  
When the bus stopped, they got off and started heading the other way than Kairi. This gave Riku the opportunity to talk to Sora, alone. It took about five minutes to get to Riku's house from the bus stop and he decided to take advantage of it.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Ya Riku?"  
  
"Umm..what's been bugging you? You were really quiet today."  
  
"Well...do you remember something I told you about four weeks ago?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe you should remind me." Riku did remember but he was hoping it was something else. By this time, they were in front of Riku's house and were standing at the door.  
  
"I told you that my mom and I might have to move." Riku's heart was beating so fast, that he started to breath heavy. "Well, my mom got a call last night that her work is moving the office. The thing is that she has to go too. They are moving it to one of the bigger islands and we have to move so she can get there."  
  
"But can't she just find another job somewhere here?"  
  
"No, she can't. She's been with this company too long and she really likes working there. She feels that it's the best thing to do."  
  
"But what your feelings about it? Doesn't that matter to her?"  
  
"I know what you mean but I can't do anything about it."  
  
"I...errr..I don't want you to go...I just...errr."  
  
Sora looked over at Riku and frowned when he noticed that he was looking towards the ground. It looked like Riku was about to cry, or yell, or something. Sora didn't know what to expect from Riku. "Come on. We should go inside and discuss this more." Riku nodded his head and opened the door. When their shoes and coats were off, they headed upstairs. Sora entered Riku's room first but stop at the bed when he turned and saw Riku leaning against his door.  
  
"Riku, please don't be like this. I can't do anything about it. Can't you just please try and be happy for us?"  
  
"I am happy for you. It's just...." Riku said as he looked at the floor and closed his eyes.  
  
Sora walked up to Riku and placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt Riku tense up to his touch and frowned even more. "What is it then? What is the real thing that's bugging you?"  
  
"I...uh...I can't tell you."  
  
"Oh come on. I'll never believe that. You can tell me anything and you know it. Please just show me you can trust me, and tell me"  
  
Riku turned around and lower his head so it was now lightly banging against the door. "What would it matter to tell you anyway. You're moving and nothing is going to matter anymore. Once you leave you're gonna forget me and never talk to me again."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I will still talk to you. You are my best friend and that will never change, NEVER!" Sora grabbed Riku's shoulders and turned him around. He grabbed Riku's chin and pulled his face up so he had no choice but to look at him. "Riku, can't you see that I care about you and that it will never change. You have always been the one person I cared about most. I don't want to leave but I have no choice. I had to accept it so why can't you?" By this time, Sora had gotten very angry and was right up in Riku's face.  
  
Riku look into Sora's eyes and started to tear up. "I don't want you to go because....because I love you." He closed his eyes and brought his head down once again. Sora was surprised. His once angry face turned to complete shock. Riku glanced up at him but then turned away again after seeing Sora's reaction. Sora still had the same expression on his face, and Riku couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and started leaving the room. Sora snapped out of his shock and began to think.  
  
Sora stood there for a minute, poundering how he was feeling about Riku's feelings towards him. 'I had no clue he felt that way about me. Why didn't I notice it before? I was so blind, but then again, I've been feeling the same about him, I think. Oh, who am I kidding, of course I do. I always have and I think this is the perfect time to tell him.'  
  
Sora walked up behind Riku. He placed his hand on his shoulder again and stopped moving once Riku did. "Riku, please look at me." Riku did ask Sora said and was glad he did. A smile came upon his face once he saw the huge one on Sora's. "I've always wanted to tell you this. I love you too. I always have but I was afraid of telling you."  
  
"I was too, and especially now that you're moving away." Riku began to cry but so did Sora.  
  
"I may be moving to another Island. But I'm never going to leave your heart." Sora then pulled Riku in for a hug to reasure him that everything was going to work out.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Well, there it is. They finally told each other their feelings. But what's going to happen now that Sora has to leave? Read to find out. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP (hopefully).  
  
Please R&R!!!!  
  
^.~ 


	6. Chapter 6: A Night At Sora's

Chapter 6: A Night At Sora's  
  
This day had kept getting better and better for the two. After they had revealed their feelings towards each other, they held each other for a long time. Sora would look at Riku, and would blush. Riku would do the same. They just couldn't believe the events that just took place. When it became 8pm, they heard Riku's dad get home. Sora decided that he should go home. Riku didn't like that idea so suggested that he would go with him and sleep over at Sora's place (Riku's place was too small for the two of them to have a sleep over...well maybe not too small for them now =b) Riku liked sleeping over at Sora's place alot because Sora's mom would let them stay up late (on a Friday night) and would make them lots of snacks. Riku's dad would always bug them about being too loud when they would watch movies or listen to music. Sora liked the idea and called his mom to tell her as soon as Riku got the permission.  
  
Within ten minutes, they were on their way. Riku had his backpack full of clothes and games that they would play the next day. Riku's dad told him that he could stay over at Sora's for the whole weekend. He didn't care how long Riku was gone for because he wanted the weekend to himself anyway. The two boys were getting impatient. They just couldn't wait till they got to Sora's house. They just kept imagining the things that they could do now.  
  
As they got around the corner, they spotted Sora's house. They looked at each other, and then took off. They raced each other the whole way there, and were out of breath when they arrived at the door. Sora was breathing more heavily than Riku was and that caused him to laugh a bit.  
  
"Boy Sora, you're out of breath already? Is that all you had?" Riku said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well...I guess you'll have to whip me back into shape then." Sora replied with his trademark smile and a wink. Riku blushed but had no objections.  
  
He walked up, closer to Sora and looked at him straight in the eyes. Riku was so close to his face, that Sora could feel his breath on his skin. Sora started breathing a bit heavier and shivered as he felt Riku place his hands around his waist. Riku loved the look that was now on Sora's face. It told him so many things but most of all, it showed that Sora really loved him and was ready for their first kiss. Riku got closer and closer. Sora closed his eyes as Riku's lips finally made contact with his. A strong shock went through both of them as they kissed. When they pulled apart, they were both out of breath. Their hearts were racing like never before and they loved the rush.  
  
Riku started to get closer to Sora, for another kiss, but Sora placed a finger on Riku's lips.  
  
"We should save it for inside the house." Riku agreed but pouted as they entered the house.  
  
Sora called to his mom that they arrived. She called back to him and told him that she made some snacks that were in the kitchen. Riku and Sora looked at each other, trying not to drool at the thought of a fresh batch of cookies. After Sora and Riku got their shoes and coats off, they raced up the stairs and flew into the kitchen. The two of them immediatly dove into the cookies and shoveled a few of them down. Once they had their fil, they took off to Sora's room. On the way, Sora said thanks to his mom for the snack and dissappeared as fast as he appeared. His mom just sat there and watched the tv. She was so use to Sora just going right to his room, when Riku was visiting.  
  
Once the door was closed, Riku jumped on Sora's bed. Sora walked over to his stereo and turned it on. They both looked at each other as they listened to the song. Riku started to daydream as he looked deep into Sora's eyes. He loved that song so much and was so happy that he was listening to it with Sora. He started moving with the beat and started singing the lyrics out loud.  
  
"I look at you  
  
And I can see you wanting more  
  
Inside your eyes  
  
Are telling me what you're looking for  
  
A love that's true  
  
Someone that you can lean on  
  
To pull you through  
  
Well baby, I will be the one"  
  
Sora was mesmorized. He had never heard Riku sing, or even have such an interest in music. But what effecting him the most was not just that Riku was singing, but that he was singing for him.  
  
"What is this beautiful song?" Sora asked in a daze.  
  
"It's, You Should Be Mine, by 98 Degrees."  
  
"I had no idea you liked this kind of music."  
  
"I always have. Everytime I would hear it, I thought of you. I always wanted to be able to sing it to you, because the lyrics describe what I see, and how I feel." Riku wasn't exactly finished what he was going to say, but changed his mind once he felt Sora kiss him. He relaxed right away and wrapped his arms around Sora.  
  
Both of them were on Sora's bed and started to move to try and find a more comfortable position. The whole time they never stopped kissing but they finally stopped moving when Sora's head was on his pillow and Riku was on top of him. Riku's arms were around Sora's waist and Sora's were around Riku's neck. His hands were playing with the silver hair of his love and his grip would tighten slightly as Riku's hands tighten their grip. The two of them were kissing so intensly that they were out of breath again. Riku pulled back and smirked at Sora. Sora returned the smirk but with his trademark smile too.  
  
Riku was about to get off when he felt Sora pull him back down and into another kiss. Riku started to moan lightly as Sora pulled him tighter and tighter. Sora knew what he was doing and was not planning on stopping anytime soon. He felt he was in heaven. He was enjoying the sensation that was coursing though his body as Riku's pressed against his. They were loving every minute of it.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard Sora's mom call out that it was bed time. They both looked at the clock and noticed that it was 11pm. They couldn't believe it. They felt that the time passed by too quickly. They got up out of the bed, and got out their night clothes. Even though they were going out now, they still felt that it wasn't right to get changed infront of each other. They were both still a bit shy and thought it was too soon for that kind of stuff. Riku went to get changed in the bathroom, while Sora stayed in his room. When they were both done, they both brushed their teeth and went back into Sora's room. Normally Riku would sleep on the floor, but Sora tried to convinced him that it was okay to share the bed now.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?"  
  
"Ya, what harm can do? We're going out now. You don't need to be scared to be so close to me now."  
  
"But what if your mom comes in and sees us?" Riku said, still a bit unsure.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't think she'll care. I think she's actually caught on to us."  
  
"Oh, how do you know?"  
  
"Well, she never says anything about us always being in here, and she told me one day that she thought something was going on between us. At the time I said no, but I'd be lying if I said that now. I still think she wouldn't care though."  
  
"Really? I don't know if my dad would be like that. Actually, I think he wouldn't care or even listen. He's always like that. If it doesn't involve him, he doesn't care. I guess that's not too bad."  
  
"Ya. Anyway I think we should get some sleep."  
  
"Ya." Riku replied as him and Sora climbed into his bed. Riku was on the left side of Sora and was facing the wall. Sora reached over and turned out the lamp. He turned over to face Riku and closed his eyes. Riku had his eyes closed but not for long as he felt Sora place his right arm on Riku's waist. He was kind of shocked but calmed back down as he finally started to fall asleep. Before Sora was totally asleep, he said something to Riku.  
  
"Good night Riku. I love you."  
  
Riku heard every word and lightly said it back to Sora, just loud enough for him to hear. "I love you too."  
  
Sora's grip on Riku tightened as he heard those words. Then boths of the boys slowly drifted off to sleep, with a smile on both their faces. 


	7. Chapter 7: Starting To Reveal The Truth

Chapter 7: Starting To Reveal The Truth  
  
At around 7am, the sun was shining so brightly through the blinds in the room that the two boys slept so peacefully in. Riku was the first to wake up. He slowly started to open his eyes and took a big yawn. He blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened that night. He smiled and looked over his shoulder, only to find his sweet Sora, still sleeping. He looked so cute when he slept and he still had his arm wrapped around Riku's waist. Riku didn't want to wake him up, but he had to get up, somehow. He slowly turned onto his other side, and was now facing Sora. He really didn't want to bug him, but he felt it had to be done.  
  
"Sora, Sora..." Riku whispered lightly in Sora's ear. "Sora, come on. Wake up." He started to lightly tap him on the shoulder until he saw his eyes open a little.  
  
"Wha....huh.."  
  
"Good morning, my sweet, little Sora."  
  
Sora had his eyes closed again, but had a big smile on his face. "Good morning to you too. What time is it?"  
  
"Well, it's about 7:10am."  
  
"Mmmmm...it's too early. I'm still really tired."  
  
"Ya, I know, but I need to get up."  
  
"Well, then get up."  
  
"Ummm....Sora....I kind of, can't."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sora, you're kind of holding me here." Sora opened his eyes and looked where his arm was. He looked at Riku and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Riku." They both giggled abit and Sora let go of Riku. Riku got out of the bed and got his clothes out of his bag.  
  
"Ummm...." Sora started to speak but had to yawn at the same time. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"But why are you taking your clothes with you?"  
  
"I usually can't get back to sleep once I wake up. So, I thought I might as well get dressed while I'm in there."  
  
"Oh..(yawn)...ok." Sora replied as he layed his head back down on his pillow.  
  
As Riku walked out of the room, he heard that Sora's mom was up as well. After he went into the bathroom, and got changed, he decided to go and say hi. He dropped off his pj's in Sora's room and noticed that he was still sleeping. He left him alone and left the room again. He walked downstairs and found Sora's mom in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." He said to her with a smile.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too, Riku. My, aren't you happy this morning." Riku blushed. "I guess you two had a good night?"  
  
"Yes, we had a lot of fun."  
  
"That's good to hear. May I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure." Riku started to feel nervous. He didn't know what it could possibly be. He sat down at the table that was in the kitchen and was across from Sora's mother.  
  
"Now, Riku...." She started to say but noticed the nervous look on his face. "It's ok. There's nothing to worry about. You're not in trouble or anything." Riku calmed down a bit after hearing that. "I just wanted to talk to you about, well, you and Sora. I know you two spend a lot of time together and are really close friends."  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"I just can't help but think that there is something else going on between you two. I'm not trying to be nosey or anything. I just feel I should know." Riku looked down and tried to hide his red face. "Am I right though? Is there something going on?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, Sora didn't lie to you before about there being nothing going on. But he would be if he would say no, now."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'm not mad about it. I just wanted to know how you two felt about each other so I understood a bit more. Thank you for telling me though." Riku didn't know what to say but nodded his head. He was relieved to find that she accepted it so well. Sora was right, and he knew that Sora would be relieved too, to know about it. He got up from the table and felt it was time for "sleeping beauty" to wake up.  
  
He slowly opened the door and peered inside. He smiled at the sight. Sora was still asleep, but was halfway off the bed. His face was in his pillow and he was drooling. He had his left arm hanging off the edge, as well as his left leg. The other half was on the bed, but not for long. Soon after Riku got in the room, Sora fell off and hit the floor hard. Riku ran over to him but was relieved to find that Sora was okay. Sora was still half asleep and didn't feel a thing. Riku laughed at him because he thought it was so cute.  
  
Sora began to wake up, for good this time. He got up off the floor and shook his head. "What the heck happened?"  
  
"You fell off the bed, silly." Sora blushed. "I'm just glad I wasn't sleeping on the floor like before."  
  
"Ya, well, you never will again. Unless I'm with ya, of course." He looked at Riku and gave him a wink. Riku smiled and agreed.  
  
"Anyway, there's something I want to tell you. I talked to your mom just a minute ago."  
  
"Ya, and...?"  
  
"Well, you were right. She did figure out about us. She asked me and I told her that we're together now."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, that's good. I feel better now that I wasn't the one who had to tell her." They both started to laugh. Sora got closer to Riku and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I just hope everyone will accept it like she did."  
  
"Ya, me too."  
  
"But for now, you need to leave so I can get changed." Sora said as he pointed to the door.  
  
"Oh, come on. Just one little peak, please." Riku pleeded with his hands together, and trying to put on his best puppy eyes.  
  
"Riku.....you know we shouldn't yet."  
  
"I know, I'm just playing with ya, or at least I want to be." He teased with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Sora by the waist and pulled him closer to him. He was about it kiss Sora when he was stopped. Sora placed his hand between them and smiled.  
  
"Nah uh, not now. I told you I want to get changed. And plus I really have to go to the bathroom. Maybe, if you behave yourself, we may continue this after." Sora said as he started to walk out of the room. Riku began to daydream about what they might do after  
  
'I hope so.' Riku thought to himself. 'I want to really show you how I feel about you.' And with that, he sat down on Sora's bed and waited for him to return.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Well, Sora's mom was okay with it, but how will their friends take it?  
  
I know this chapter was kind of, blah....but I will be getting into more stuff soon. And just to tell you, if I ever write a scene about the two, "doing things", then I would post it on adultfanfiction.net probably. I have to keep this PG-13. Even if it was in the R section, I would still have to keep it tame. The last time I had a lemon, it was taken off, and I'm not risking it again. Sorry guys =P  
  
Anyway, keep those reviews coming!!! Please!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate it!!  
  
^.~ 


	8. Chapter 8: The Test Of Friendship

Chapter 8: The Test Of Friendship  
  
Riku waited patiently for Sora to return to his room. After about 10 minutes, Riku didn't have to wait any longer. Sora soon returned wearing one of his fav shirts. Riku had started to drool and couldn't take his eyes off him. He got up off of Sora's bed and started to walk up to him, slowly.  
  
"Wow, you...you look great. I just love you in that shirt."  
  
"Oh, why thank you." He said as he turned around on the spot and giggled. Riku was right in front of Sora and reached his arms out and wrapped them around Sora's waist. "Oh my, Riku...." Sora started to say but was stopped when Riku pressed his lips on his. Riku pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"Please, don't say a word. I want this moment to last forever. I just love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Riku." Then they shared one more kiss before being interrupted by Sora's mom. She was calling them down for breakfast and they were soon on their way down the stairs.  
  
When they got to the end of the stairs, Sora's mom greeted them. "Well, good morning Sora. Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Sora blushed and nodded his head. "Yes mom."  
  
"I made soon breakfast for you guys. I hope you like it Riku. It's one of Sora's favourite meals."  
  
"Thank you." Riku said as he sat down at the table, across from Sora of course. He wanted to be able to look at Sora the whole time. Sora's mom watched as the two kept looking at each other and smiling/blushing.  
  
Sora's mom got up from the table when all of them were done eating. She grabbed the plates and began walking into the kitchen. "Oh, Sora..."  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"Are you two going out today to the beach again?"  
  
"I think so. We haven't talked about it yet, but then again, we always end up going anyway."  
  
"Okay Sora, but be home by 8pm tonight. It is starting to get darker earlier out there."  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
Sora looked over at Riku and told him that they were leaving. They got their shoes and jackets on, and left. As soon as Sora closed the door behind him, Riku grabbed his hand. He blushed but didn't pull away. They both had a talk the night before, and decided that they would tell their friends but they weren't sure when they would, or how. As they got closer to the beach, they spotted Tidus and Selphie. They were sitting on a big rock that was at the edge of the water. Selphie had her head on Tidus' shoulder and they were holding hands. Riku and Sroa both thought it was so cute. They didn't want to bother them. They put down their things and started to set up their chairs. When they were done, Tidus noticed they were there.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tidus yelled as he turned around and waved.  
  
"Hi." They both said at the same time.  
  
Tidus and Selphie both got up and walked over to the boys. Selphie was in her usual happy/hyper mood, and Tidus was in his relaxing mood. The two of them had noticed that Riku and Sora were acting a bit different. They would blush after making eye contact with each other and would laugh alot about the stupidest things. Selphie and Tidus knew something was up.  
  
Selphie was the first to ask, "Ummm....are you guys okay or what? You two are acting kind of strange today."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Sora replied sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"Come on Sora. You're a bad lier. We can tell something is up with you two and you're not telling us."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right but ummm....." Riku looked over at Sora, expecting him to finish what he was saying. Sora just blushed even more.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I think I know what it is!!" Riku and Sora both tensed up. "This is so cute!! I just can't believe this! Wow!! I knew it would happen sooner or later." Selphie screamed as she jumped around with excitement.  
  
"Is she right you guys?"  
  
They both were extremely red. "Umm...."  
  
"Are you guys really an item now?" They both looked at him and nodded. "Wow, this is great. You guys are such a good couple." Riku and Sora didn't know what to expect from them, but they were happy with what they got.  
  
"Come on you guys, let's go swimming!" Selphie suggested as she ran into the water.  
  
They all agreed and Tidus soon followed her in. Riku and Sora both had their swimming shorts on under their clothes. They took them off and raced to the water. Riku was ahead of Sora but ended up tripping when Sora pushed past him. Sora laughed as Riku got up and went after him. They got in the water and started splashing each other.  
  
"They are just so cute. It was about time they got together."  
  
"You got that right, Selphie." Tidus said as he looked over at Selphie and gave her a big splash.  
  
Everyone was having a great time, except for one person, who was on their way to the shore when they overheard what the others were just talking about. They stopped heading for the shore and instead went on top pf a nearby hill, that overlooked the beach.  
  
"How could this happen? I don't know what to do now? I feel...I feel so alone now." Kairi said as she started to cry. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them up to her chest. She sat up there fro a long time, just watching everyone else having fun without her.  
  
It was around 3 when they got out of the water to have a snack. They walked over to where Riku and Sora had set up their stuff. They took some food out of the bag they brought and they divided it out.  
  
"I wonder where Kairi is? She should have been here by now."  
  
"You're right, Selphie. Maybe something came up." Riku said.  
  
When they were done, they sat on the beach and talked about stuff. They didn't even see Kairi on the hill. She looked down at them and began to get mad. 'How can they do this to me? How can they just ignore me and not even care?', she thought to herself. She stood up and started to go down the hill. She went up to the others and greeted them as nicely as she could.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it goin?"  
  
"Oh, hi Kairi. We were just wondering where you were. What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to clean my room before I was allow to go out."  
  
"Oh ok." Sora said.  
  
"So...did you hear?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Hear what?" She knew exactly what she was talking about, but to them, she wasn't there.  
  
"About Sora and Riku."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They are finally together now. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Oh, yes that is great." Kairi lied. She hated the idea and didn't want it to be true. Selphie could sense that it bugged her a bit but she just shrugged it off.  
  
"So....what are we going ot do now? I'm bored just sitting here." Tidus complained.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Said Sora.  
  
Riku leaned in closer to him and whisper in his ear. "I can think of something you and I could do if we were alone."  
  
Sora blushed at the comment but tried to make it look like it was nothing. Riku didn't care though because he made sure no one else heard what he said, or so he thought. Kairi had heard it and was disgusted. Well, she didn't have anything against two guys going out, but she didn't like the fact that they didn't want her. No one did, and that was bugging her. She always had a crush on both of them and thought she would end up with one of them. But now that all changed and she felt crushed inside.  
  
"Look, I think I should go home."  
  
"But Kairi, why? I though you said you already finished cleaning."  
  
"Ya but I got a lot of homework to do, and I don't want to fall behind."  
  
"Oh, okay. I guess we'll just see ya later then."  
  
"Okay. Bye guys." Kairi said as she waved and walked off. She didn't have any homework, but she didn't feel right being around them. She just felt like being alone. She looked back at them once and noticed that they were all laughing and they were holding hands with the ones they loved. She never felt so pathetic in her life and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Will Kairi continue hiding what she feels, or will something happen that will change all that? Read to find out.  
  
Please continue to R&R guys!! I love reading them, and if you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.  
  
^.~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Lonely Feelings

Chapter 9: Lonely Feelings  
  
The next morning went pretty much the same as always. Sora had met up with Riku and Tidus and they waited for the bus to arrive. There was one thing that was missing though, Kairi. The boys had no clue what was wrong with her, but she had decided to get a ride to school with one of her friends. She didn't want to see Sora or the gang and wasn't sure how long it would last.  
  
When lunch time came around, Sora and the others gathered in the cafe, and again, Kairi was nowhere to be found. She tried to avoid them all day. The only one she found she couldn't avoid, was Selphie. Selphie always knew where to find her, and she did just that.  
  
"Hi, Kairi."  
  
"Oh, hi Selphie."  
  
"Wha'cha doin' all alone? Why aren't you in the cafe with the others?"  
  
"Well, I had somethings to do and..."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Oh, ummm...not much. I just finished...oh...I mean..." She knew she messed up. She regretted saying that, because the next thing she knew. Selphie was dragging her into the cafe. When she got to the table, the others immediatly noticed she was there. They all greeted her and she tried to sound happy to see them. Well...the only ones she really didn't want to see were Sora and Riku. Selphie sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to her, telling Kairi to sit down. She didn't want to but she didn't want to be rude. She sat down beside Selphie and waited for someone to talk to her.  
  
She sat there patiently, and was playing with a pencil she took out of her pencilcase. She was staring at it, while deep in thought. Sora was the first to notice and wondered what was bothering her.  
  
"Ummm....Kairi...what are you doing?"  
  
She looked up as soon as she snapped out of her trance. "Oh, nothing. I'm just bored."  
  
"Oh okay." Replied the naive Sora. He then turned his head back towards Riku and smiled. Kairi hated that. She hated every look Sora would give to Riku, and vise versa. She wanted to just scream but held it in by going back to the task of drawing swirls on the table.  
  
Not too long after, the bell rang. Sora and Riku had Math together, Tidus had Science, and Selphie had Art. Kairi just happened to have her spare then and knew she'd be alone for a while. When they all split up, Kairi decided to go out to the park. It was a nice day out and she didn't want to be stuck inside the whole time. She also thought that taking a walk might clear her head.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Sora and Riku stopped at their locker before going to class. They still had a couple minutes left and their class was right across the hall. They took that time to talk about some things.  
  
"Sora...did you notice something strange about Kairi?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, for starters, she was very distant today. She would usually been in all of the conversations and would have been at the cafe before us. Also, if you didn't notice, she wasn't on the bus today."  
  
"Oh, now that you mention it, ya you're right."  
  
"I wonder if there is something bugging her."  
  
"Maybe, but I have no clue what it would be. She's doing fine in school and there aren't any tests for a while now." Sora said while going through his planner.  
  
"Do you think it might have something to do with you leaving?"  
  
"It's possible but that's not going to happen for a little while."  
  
"Oh, did your mom find a place yet?"  
  
"Ummm...kind of. She's going to go check it out this weekend. She wants me to finish the school year before we leave."  
  
"Oh, well, that's not too bad. I don't want you to go but I can't do anything about that. At least that gives us a couple of months to spend together before you go." Riku said as he got beside Sora and placed his one arm around Sora. They closed their lockers and went into their classroom.  
  
*At the park*  
  
Kairi looked around and saw that there was no one there. She walked over to one of the benches and sat down. She placed her elbows on her lap to support her head. She looked at the ground while thoughts ran through her head. 'Why is this happening to me? Why am I the one who is alone?' She felt emotions starting to build up inside of her and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
She began to cry and looked up at the clouds. "Why? Why is this happening? I don't want to be alone! Why doesn't anyone love me?" She yelled out as anger began to grow inside of her. She stood up and dragged her feet as she walked over to the swings. She kicked some sand before sitting on one of the seats.  
  
"I just don't get it! I thought they wanted me. I always thought I would be with one of them. But now....I don't have anyone!" Her voice started to fade into a whimper as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
  
While she was trying not to cry, she didn't notice someone walking up behind her. They paused behind her and just stared.  
  
"Why are you so upset?" The person said.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Who is this new person, and why are they there? Will Kairi ever be happy again? Read to find out!!  
  
Sorry for the wait guys. I was working on another fanfic that I posted on adultfanfiction.net. It's a Sora/Riku one. If you like NC-17 yaoi fics, then please check it out. It's called, "A Night Of Fun."  
  
I know this chapter was short, but I need your help guys. I've read the reviews so far (thank you to all who reviewed) and I can't decide to have Kairi go out with a guy or a girl. I've never done a yuri before but I could give it a try. If you guys have any suggestions then please tell me. I would like you to vote on this. Yuri or not? Please vote! Also, if you have anything you would like to contribute to this new person, ie. personality, looks, etc....then please tell me. I'll do what I can. Thank you guys for the support.  
  
Please continue to R&R!!!! ^.~ 


	10. Chapter 10: Math Class Torture

Chapter 10: Math Class Torture  
  
As the two boys walked in the classroom, all eyes were on them. They noticed it in all of their classes actually. They knew why too. They didn't care though. They were happy to finally be together and that's all that mattered to them. It was just going to be hard in this class though because they didn't sit beside each other. In fact they didn't even sit on the same side of the room. Sora sat in the front of the classroom, while Riku sat in the very back. It was going to be torture for him.  
  
They were holding hands when they entered, but as they walked towards their seats, they had to let go. Riku didn't want to but knew he had to. He looked down at their hands as they slowly slipped apart. He whined a bit but admitted defeat. He finally let go, and slowly dragged himself towards his desk. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Riku thought to himself as he brought his elbow up on the desk and used it to support his head.  
  
Sora on the other hand, wasn't bothered by it at all. He would always think of it as a place for work, not play. When he sat down at his desk, he pulled out his books and was ready for the lesson. Riku was never that willing to learn, math anyway. He was too busy daydreaming to even noticed that the second bell rang and the teacher began to speak.  
  
A couple of the girls that sat beside Riku, noticed that he was quite out of it. They started to chat and giggle amongest themselves. Riku, of course, didn't notice, but the teacher sure did. She looked over at them and stared. The girls immediatly stopped, but snickered a bit. The teacher turned back around and began to write on the board.  
  
Sora started writing notes on what the teacher was writing. Riku watched him as he moved his head sometimes while he wrote and watched his hand move smoothly over the paper. He also studied the way Sora was holding his pencil. He had so many thoughts going through his head and couldn't believe that he could think of those type of things in math class. The girls continued to watch him. They stared at him as he began to sigh and drool a bit.  
  
Riku couldn't get Sora off his mind. He couldn't wait till class was over. He looked over at the clock and seen that there was still about an hour left of class. He then crossed both his arms and lowered his head. Sora was still busy writing notes and listening to every word the teacher said. Riku couldn't see what Sora liked about that class. Riku didn't always do well in math but he knew Sora was always willing to help him out. Sora was a smart guy and did well in all his classes, when he was focused that is. The same was true for Riku, but when he was in the same class as Sora, he was never focused, well, on work that is.  
  
When the teacher was done her lesson, she would always assign some work and let the students work with whomever they wanted. As usual, Riku always worked with Sora. That day was different though. It was the first time they had math together, since they started going out. Riku was so excited but knew he would have to try to stay calm in the classroom. It was going to be very hard because Riku had alot of things on his mind and wished he could do them.  
  
He started to daydream about Sora again and only snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Well, are you finally going to start some work today, or what, Riku?"  
  
Riku just blushed and nodded his head. He had to try and get those thought out of his head and he thought working on math, for once, might help. He watched as Sora opened his textbook and opened his notebook. Riku continued to stared at him.  
  
"Umm....Riku? How are you going to get some work done if you don't even have your books open?"  
  
"Well, I was...uh....studying."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You of course." Riku said as he leaned closer to Sora and looked up and down him.  
  
"Come on Riku. This isn't the place for it. Save it for later."  
  
"Oh, I will." He replied as he smirked. He loved thinking about what they could do. If only they were ready for it.  
  
The two girls that were talking about Riku earlier, had gotten together with two others. They formed a little group and the two boys were their main topic. They would glance at them, then turn to each other and giggle. Riku looked over at them and knew what they were doing. They were making fun of them and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
One of the girls was talking loud enough for Riku to hear what she was saying. "I heard that they're a couple. I wonder if it's true."  
  
"I bet it is. They are always together. They might as well be." Another one of them said as she laughed a bit.  
  
"It's just so grose. I can't believe it. It's just disgusting." The first one said.  
  
Riku began to get angry but knew Sora wouldn't like him blowing up at them. So, he thought he would do a little something. Something that would really give them something to talk about. He looked over at Sora and saw the he was still writing stuff down and actually doing some school work. Riku inched closer and closer to him. He then looked at the girls in the corner of his eye, to make sure they were watching. He then smirked and continued on. He then placed his arm around Sora's neck and moved his face close to his. He then blow a bit on Sora's neck, which gave him a chill.  
  
The girls were still watching, and were shocked. Riku pretended to not notice them, while he began to kiss Sora's neck. Sora closed his eyes but tried to shake it off so he could work. The girls were just speechless. Their eyes and mouths were wide open.  
  
Just then, the bell rang. The girls packed up their books and ran out the door as fast as they could. Sora looked over at Riku and blushed  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just giving those girls a show."  
  
Sora couldn't say anything else. He was still pretty hot from what Riku did to him. Riku loved when he did that to him, but he really enjoyed totally grosing out the girls. He knew that he would hear about it the next day though, but he wasn't worried. He knew that not everyone who approve of it, but he didn't care, or acted like he didn't.  
  
Hey, guys. I know this chapter was kind of boring and uneventful, but I'm still waiting for those votes. I really need them if I am to continue on to the next chapter. PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!  
  
Till next time!! Keep reviewing!!! . 


End file.
